


The Skaters

by SincerelyLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLouis/pseuds/SincerelyLouis





	1. Chapter 1

Brynn Hood:

Age: 16

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Waist length, dirty blonde

Eyes: Hazel with flecks Blue

Loves: Partying, Youtube, Making videos, Music, and Fangirling.

Dislikes: Being bored and school work

 

Nevaeh Hood:

Age: 16

Height: 5'0"

Hair: BSL length, Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue with flecks of Hazel Green

Loves: Food, Skating, Odd Future, Youtubers, 

Dislikes: people


	2. Diary Entry 1

Chapter 1

Brynn's POV

Diary Entry: 1

Dear Diarrhea,

My name is Brynn Hood. This is my first diary entry so I don't know what to really write about. I guess I'll write about my house. Well it's small and petite, and blue. Inside there are three bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen, and a living room. In the living room we have a red couch, a glass coffee table with fake emerald rimming, and a white rug. The kitchen has blue walls, a black dishwasher, oak wood cabinets with marble tops, and a stainless steel si-

Out of nowhere I heard a scream and loud thump on the ground. I ran down hall to find my mother on the ground in the kitchen crying."Mom what's wrong?" I asked. "We just....we won... th-th-three hundred seventy five mi- mi-million dollars." I just stared at her "You're lying?" Just when I said that my father appeared at the door with my sister Brynn "What's going on here?" my father asked with a smile. "MOM JUST SAID WE WON 375 MILLION DOLLARS!"

Brynn POV

The drive to the lottery money collecting place majiggy was long and boring. I pull out my iPhone to text me and Peyton's bestfriend Carter.

{TO: Carter Fries} Whuddup?

{FROM: Carter Fries} nm just hanging out, its tots cray you're gonna be rich

{TO: Carter Fries} hehe you're tots manly for using "tots" and "cray" and ikr im so used to our small house it'll be weird when we move

{FROM: Carter Fries} HOLD UP!! XP you're moving?!?!

{TO: Carter Fries} well I just assumed because were 375 million dollars richer we'll probably be moving to a bigger house

(You have added "Sissy" to the conversation)

{FROM: Carter Fries} YOU CAN'T

I was snapped out of my text trance by the sounds of Crazy Kids By: Ke$ha blaring throughout the car. I looked over at Peyts and winked.

{FROM: Sissy} What you guys talking about??

{TO: Sissy, Carter Fries} Us Moving

The chat carried on like that for about half an hour. We talked about random things. It was amazing how easily we could talk to Carter. He was such a cool guy, a skater like me, hilarious, and cute. I'm not supposed to tell but Peyts has a bit of a crush on him but who wouldn't I mean he's hot.

Dad POV

I didn't realize I was a sleep until mom shouted "WE'RE HERE!" directly in my ear. Ugh women. I stretched as I hopped out of the car opening the door for the girls and Tracy as I walked around it.

Mom POV

Brynn locked her arm with her father's as we all walked towards the huge building. Bre had always been Daddy's princess, she admired him.

I had the ticket safely tucked away in my bra nobody would be stealing our money. Not anytime soon, not ever.

Carter POV

I wobbled down the stairs to the bathroom for the Advil. I've been thinking a lot lately and I'm getting these crazy migraines. I really don't want Peyton and Brynn to leave. I mean I really love them like sisters...well Peyts maybe a bit more than a sister.

I called up someone I knew I could talk to.

C: Hey Eric.

E: What's up bro?

C: I'm just a little confused and upset.

E: About what?

C: Well you know how Peyton's family just won 375 million dollars?

E: WHAT THE HELL?!? NO I DIDN'T KNOW!

C: Oh well, they did and Brynn thinks they might be moving.

E: They should and get a huge house, with a pool and we can visit and have parties and cookouts a-

C: Dude shut up! Okay? Well actually that sounds like fun. And if they move to Hollywood then we can all meet up!

E: That sounds awesome! All right dude, I'll talk to you later. I got to help my mom setup we're having a party tonight. Later Carter!

C: Yeah I'll talk to you later Eric. Have fun!

~A/N Hey guys!! So I've been waiting to write this story and I think the start is pretty good. Hope you guys like it and leave comments telling me how you guys want this to go. Because I want some input to help me write it. Thanks for reading! I Love You~


End file.
